


Roller Skating Lessons

by trashassassin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashassassin/pseuds/trashassassin
Summary: Ignis takes you roller skating and it awakens some unexpected feelings in you.





	Roller Skating Lessons

You had always been a skilled skater. It was a hobby you had frequently engaged in for exercise as a child and young teen, but Ignis didn't know that seeing as he never would have been available to come with you during this time. Given this fact, you were certain you would be able to fool him into giving you an impromptu lesson of sorts during your time together because you were skilled enough to feign clumsiness without hurting yourself.

You spotted him immediately standing in the parking lot dressed in a casual, form fitting shirt tucked into a pair of dark jeans. He was facing away from you, so you indulged yourself in a good long look, feeling just the slightest bit guilty as you did.

"Hey!" He turned as soon as you spoke. "Ready to break an ankle."

He chuckled, which sent your heart leaping into your throat. He really did have a beautiful smile. How had you never noticed before?

"I won't let you fall," he said, and that you were counting on.

He led you through the main doors and the sound of soft music immediately reached your ears, along with the ambient sounds of the arcade machines stationed near the door. It made for a nice atmosphere in the nearly empty skating rink. There were a few people there, mostly families with young children that were helped along by either their parents' hands or one of those trainers made of pipes.

The two of you paused by the benches for a moment to put on your skates (you pretended to struggle with the laces so that he would tie them for you), before heading out onto the rink. Or more accurately, he went first, guiding you with outstretched hands as you struggled for balance.

You tightened your grip on his hands as the wheels of your skates came into contact with the slippery floor, a gesture he returned in an attempt to steady you.

"I've got you," he said.

The pressure from his hands was gentle but firm and very warm in contrast with the harsh air conditioning blowing throughout the building.

It made your skin tingle, an unexpected reaction.

You released your grip on him just long enough to hug the nearby wall.

"We'll take it slow," he said. "No need to rush this."

In your current state of mind, you couldn't help but imagine him saying this under different circumstances.

He reached out for you with one hand this time, the one furthest from the wall, in an attempt to draw you away from it.

You took hold of his hand, using it to pull yourself to his side.

"I hate this," you groaned.

"You're doing just fine," he said. "You just need confidence. Let's go around once, shall we?"

"Alright."

You gripped his arm with both hands for maximum effect as you made your way around the rink, pausing occasionally to allow the younger skaters to pass.

As time went on, you began to forget your ruse, lulled into a sort of autopilot mode by your proximity to him. You allowed your head to rest against his shoulder, the exaggerated death grip from earlier relaxing. Even still, you weren't quite brave enough to grasp his hand. No, that would have been way too obvious.

You didn't, but you wanted to.

You pressed yourself tighter against him, enjoying the feeling of warmth radiating from his body and the smell of the fragrance he chose, a lighter spring scent for the casual occasion. Also fitting for the informality of your outing was the shirt he wore, the length of the sleeves allowing you to feel the definition in the muscles of his arms which were usually hidden under several layers of clothing.

It was intoxicating to be so near to him in light of your newly awakened feelings. You were seeing him through new eyes; you’d known him forever and yet, in that moment, it felt as though you were meeting for the first time all over again.

"Well, you seem to be getting the hang of this rather quickly," he said, jolting you out of your wayward thoughts.

In your haze, you’d hardly noticed that you'd begun skating confidently beside him at a slow, even pace without even a hint your feigned hesitation.

You felt yourself blushing, so you averted your attention to the flickering lights on the ceiling, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"I'm a fast learner, I guess," you said.

Your tone was very unfortunate, breathy and a little shaky, mirroring your internal state a little too well for your liking.

Your cheeks were blazing at this point. Surely  _ that  _ hadn't escaped his notice.

"Why don't you try on your own for a bit?"

He pulled his arm free from your grasp and continued on ahead, eliciting a small twinge of guilt as he did. Your first thought was that he had definitely noticed your overly-affectionate gestures, seen through your facade, and was now attempting to get away from you because it had made him uncomfortable.

But you assured yourself that this was simply the next step in your little skating lesson and that your unusual behavior had fallen under the radar.

Yes, that had to be it.

He stepped away from you, his hands stretched outward, poised to catch you if you fell. He was skating backwards as he watched you, a skill that even you had never really gotten the hang of.

The sight of him gracefully skating before you caused the heat to rise in your cheeks all over again. But it was different this time, driven not by embarrassment, but something darker, more carnal.

It was instead driven by the desire for him that you had been trying so hard to suppress.

You actively tried to ignore this feeling; your own mind was taking things too fast, leading you down a path you weren't ready to explore just yet.

Your attempts at continued suppression failed, however; you had started an avalanche, coursing like a raging fire through your veins as you took in the appearance of his outstretched hands, your eyes fixating on the curves of his long, slender fingers. You suddenly wanted his hands all over you.

No, you  _ needed  _ it. You craved his touch, longing to be back beside him, arm in arm. You were becoming addicted to the heady rush that you got from being near him and that suddenly ceased to concern you.

You reached out for his hands and took them, relieved when he didn't pull them away, and he pulled you back toward him.

"Excellent," he said.

His voice resonated somewhere deep within you and the resulting sensation caused your breath to catch.

You fought for control of your thoughts as he drew you to his chest without a single care in the world and wrapped his arms around you.

You looked up at him and laughed, trying in a very subtle way to release the breath you had been holding.

His eyes were so beautiful, another attribute of his you were noticing for the first time, like emeralds, a striking shade of green.

"Now you're getting the hang of it," he said. "Fun, isn't it?"

You nodded, fearing that your voice would betray you again if you tried to speak.

And then, you allowed your legs to give out beneath you, prompting him to reach out to catch you, his arms fully supporting you as he lifted you back to your feet.

"Don't get too cocky, now."

You could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oops," you said, shaking your head in disapproval of your own clumsiness.

He used both hands to steady you, placing one around your waist and the other on the small of your back.

You lifted your gaze and did your best to return his playful smile in spite of the heated blood that was currently coursing through your body. In that moment, you resigned yourself to the fact that you would likely never feel completely "normal" around him again.

As you stared into his eyes, which were still dancing with humor at your planned mishap, you were finally able to admit to yourself that you had fallen in love with him.

The two of you must have stayed on the rink for at least two hours, late into the night, and most of the families had left by the time you finally stepped away.

"That was so much fun," you said as you stepped up to the counter to return your skates.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself in spite of the struggles you had," Ignis said.

His expression was still full of humor as he said this and it made your heart flutter. He looked so much younger when he was like this, out having fun like someone his age should be, and it made him all the more attractive to you.

"We should do this again sometime."

"When I can find the time." He sighed. "I apologize-” 

"Don't worry about it," you said. "I know you're really busy. We'll meet up again when we can."

He waved to you and you stood just in front of the door for quite a while as you contemplated whether or not you should go in for the usual goodbye hug. It meant something completely different to you now and you were unsure whether you wanted to continue to torture yourself.

But, you decided, it would be much more torturous if you sent him off without it. After all, who knew when you were going to see him again?

You stepped forward just a bit and he immediately drew you into his arms.

"I'll miss you," he murmured, and you nodded as you pressed your face against his chest.

"Stay safe."

You buried your face into the crook of his neck and sighed, taking in an intoxicating amount of his scent as you did. You wanted to stay forever wrapped up in his arms, to leave with him, to do something, anything, so you wouldn't have to let him go just yet.

But eventually, he pulled away, of course, leaving you once again at the mercy of the heavily chilled air.

"I'll do my best," he said.

And with that, he headed past you out the door and into the parking lot to retrieve his car. You followed suit once you'd at least partially regained your composure, dropping into the driver's seat where you allowed your emotions to take over at last.

_ Wow. _

You suddenly realized your hands were shaking as you ran them through your hair. That couldn't have possibly gone better, you thought, as the events of the evening raced through your mind. The feeling of his body on yours still lingered, as did his scent embedded in your clothes.

And then came the sadness. This was likely the only time you'd get to spend together for several weeks. Sure, you more than enough to keep you busy in the meantime, but you knew that, no matter what you did, you would always have lingering thoughts of how terribly you missed him in the back of your mind. His schedule never like this back home in Insomnia; even on his busiest days, he still always managed to find the time to stop by and say hello or visit some little overpriced cafe with you for dinner.

But the drive was much too long for that now. By the time he got to your new apartment and back, it would be far too late and he'd never get any sleep, which definitely wasn't what you wanted.

And it wasn't like the King's adviser got a day off.

It was as you turned the key in the ignition that your newly realized emotions finally began to release in the form of tears.

Even if the two of you did have all of the time in the world to spend together, there was another rather sizable factor to consider in all of this: was he even going to share in your feelings if you ever worked up the courage to confess them?

What a horrible mess this whole thing had turned into, and something inside you told you that this was only the beginning.


End file.
